Why did it have to come to this?
by evemiliana
Summary: Bwa, crappy title.  Nicaragua's life had been perfect until something happened. Something that would change her and her views forever. Historical fic. Oneshot. Rated T for Nica's potty mouth


_**A/N: Alright guys. I've decided to make this oneshot so I can keep my writing skills intact. That… and I'm bored. Like, reeeaally bored…. And I have no life. So, I will be suffering social isolation for your enjoyment. You better enjoy it dammit. **_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously. Do I look like a Japanese guy to you? Of COURSE I own nothing. Except my OC's. **_

_**Note: if you see text **__like this,__** it means that a characters is thinking something.**_

* * *

><p>Life had been good. Thanks to Somoza, Nicaragua had become one of the most developed countries in Latin America. And she was enjoying the benefits very much. As she counted more of the money on her desk, she thought about everything she had to endure to get to where she was now. The heartbreak of leaving Spain, who even though acted like an ass, was the only father figure she'd ever known. Having to battle the bastard America just because he was spouting manifest destiny crap and thought she should be a state. The years of America forcibly occupying her lands until she finally snapped and kicked him out. And border issues she STILL had to go through with her brothers Honduras and Costa Rica. Nicaragua grimaced at all of the negatives, but then smiled happily as she finished counting the money.<p>

_I'll just send this to my boss and then I can go to my house and take a siesta. _She thought happily. She knew that right now Managua would be waiting at home for her. She placed the money of Somoza's desk and walked out of the office building.

Nicaragua didn't have a car, so she just walked home. It was never really a problem since she lived so close to the main building. She checked her watch. _12:29 am?_ She thought to herself. _I didn't know I stayed THAT late…_ Nicaragua was pulled out of her musings when she felt a small tremor at her feet. Nicaragua felt a bit worried, but tried to ignore it and started walking quicker to her house. She felt a shard pain in her heart, which made her gasp and stop abruptly. She felt the ground shake more, and saw as so many of her people started running out of their homes, trying to find a way out. Nicaragua felt a ringing in her head, and felt the ground move even more. She Ran as fast as she could, but the pain in her head and her heart were too much. She collapsed onto the moving ground, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was policemen trying to escort her people to safety.

Nicaragua woke with a start. She looked, confused, at the walls around her. They were a blinding white, and looked all clean. The room smelled of disinfectant. Nicaragua tried to move, but felt that she couldn't. She looked down and saw that a lot of her body had been bandaged.

"Nica?"

Nicaragua immediately turned her head to see who had said that. She was greeted by chocolate brown eyes. Nicaragua almost felt herself tear up. Sitting right next to her bedside was Costa Rica. Her twin brother. The one who she had been arguing about with borders.

"y-you came?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Costa Rica looked shocked.

"Of course I did. We may be arguing right now, but you're still family. Nothing could stop us from seeing you."

Nicaragua looked around the rest of the room. Guatemala was in a chair sewing something. _The image would of looked normal if she wasn't shaking her leg so hard._ Nicaragua thought. Honduras and El Salvador were both in chairs and seemed to have fallen asleep on each other. Panama seemed to have fallen asleep as well.

"H-how long was I out?"

"2 weeks."

Nicaragua looked at Costa Rica surprised. "Two weeks? Francisco, what the hell has been happening while I've been knocked out?"

Costa Rica was surprised to hear Nicaragua say his human name, but decided to tell her anyway.

"Well, not much has been happening, but America and Mexico have offered to give you support money. Managua has been evacuated-"

"MANAGUA GOT HURT TOO?"

Costa Rica winced at his sister's very loud, hoarse voice. _Leave it to Nica to somehow find a way to be loud even with a hoarse voice_. He thought to himself.

The loudness of her voice snapped Guatemala out of her sewing, and woke up Honduras, El Salvador, and Panama. They all looked at Nica, who was starting to cry.

"W-what the hell happened?"

Guatemala, who acted like the mother most of the time, instantly ran to Nicaragua and gave her a light hug, keeping mind of Nicaragua's injuries. "shhhh, it's going to be okay, hermanita."

El Salvador looked rather uncomfortable seeing his big sister look so ripped up. So did Honduras. _Where's that sister of mine that hits me with her bat when I piss her off?_ Honduras thought.

Panama looked at her siblings. As the youngest central American country, she didn't know if she could give her big sister support.

Nicaragua finally stopped crying and looked at all of her siblings that had come. "W-where's Diego?"

Guatemala paged the nurses and asked them if they could put Nicaragua in a wheelchair to go somewhere. The nurses looked unsure until she explained that they weren't leaving the hospital.

After getting Nicaragua into the wheelchair, they all went through halls and down an elevator to finally get to a room. The clipboard on the door said "Diego Rodriguez".

As Costa Rica opened the door for her and Honduras wheeled her in, Nicaragua saw something that she had never ever wanted to see.

There was Managua, strapped up to a bunch of machines. In the chairs were León and Granada, and also Masaya. Granada was crying, which was very unusual to people who knew her. The normally stoic department was crying her eyes out for her little brother. So was Masaya. León was the only one not crying, but anyone could tell that he was damn well close to it.

"Managua was the city that got hit by the earthquake" Guatemala whispered to Nicaragua. "The doctors said that he may never be the same again after this."

Nicaragua looked like she was going to cry all over again. "W-where are the rest of the departments?"

El Salvador answered that one. "They've all come and gone to see you and Managua. These three are just the ones that have come today."

"Nicaragua started crying again.

"I think you've seen enough for one day" Guatemala said to her. She started to wheel Nicaragua out of Managua's room and back to her own.

* * *

><p>6 months later the doctors said that Nicaragua could leave, but she needed someone to stay with while her house was rebuilt. She decided to stay with León since he was close. Nicaragua still had to stay in a wheelchair, but at least she was out of the boring hospital.<p>

Since she had to pass through Managua to get to León, she decided to go check out what her boss was doing. As she wheeled herself through Managua, she was horrified to see that the people were in poorly built shacks instead of houses. _Shouldn't aid money have come by now?_

As she finally wheeled to the building, she was fuming in anger. _Why the hell are my people in crappy shacks than in houses that the government promised to build for them?_ She burst open the doors and wheeled herself to her dictator's office.

As she opened the door, the anger had turned to rage. "SOMOZA! WHAT THE HELL?"

Nicaragua's boss, Anastasio Somoza Debayle, turned around and looked at his nation calmly. "Nicaragua, you finally got out of the hospital?"

"You're damn right I did! And I see my people in crappy shacks? Why the hell isn't the money being used to give them proper homes?

Somoza looked at his nation calmly. "Well, the National Guard needs their houses rebuilt as well."

"Fuck that! You're just using the money to refurbish their luxury homes, aren't you?"

Somoza winced at Nicaragua's attitude. "Now now, Nica. There's not need to yell and curse. Young ladies shouldn't do that."

Nicaragua growled. She was angered at her boss' response. "America, Mexico, and a whole bunch of other countries were nice enough to give us support money and you think you can just use that money for damn luxury homes? That money was so my people can houses. So many of them are homeless right now and dying of curable diseases!"

Somoza looked lazily at Nicaragua.

If looks could kill, Somoza would have been murdered 10 times over by now. "Screw this", she growled, "You're obviously not going to listen". She wheeled herself out of the building and continued to León's house.

* * *

><p>Nicaragua smirked at Somoza. The year was 1979, and Nicaragua had in fact gotten better. It took awhile, but she was able to get out of the wheelchair and on her own two feet. Her people had wanted change, and the Sandanistas were the ones that gave it to them. With the help of Cuba, Panama, Mexico, Costa Rica, and Venezuela, Nicaragua and the Sandanistas had found a way to overthrow Somoza's crappy dynasty. She decided that Somoza should be exiled, watched happily as the bastard ran out as fast as he could. Now that the dynasty had been overthrown, the Sandanistas would be in power. <em>Life will get much better<em> She thought to herself. She then decided to go home. After all, Managua would be waiting for her. And she needed to take care of her son, who was still recovering.

Si, life really was good at times, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY GOT TO THE END.<strong>_

_**Okay, this plot bunny had been torturing my mind for days, and I wanted to write about the 1972 earthquake. And poor Nica, the Sandanistas went all corrupted and she would have to wait another 10 years before her government became stable. Managua is still recovering from the earthquake, but he's still a lot better than he was in 1972. Yay~ **_

_**Um, so can you guys review pwease? Constructive criticism is allowed, because I want to improve. Just no flames. **_

_**Thankies~**_


End file.
